The present invention relates to a flow control device for the separate inflow of hot and cold water and for the outflow of hot, cold or mixed water in a single-control mixer cartridge particularly suitable for a bathtub unit.
In the field of faucets, widespread use is made of devices known as single-control mixer cartridges. These devices are inserted in faucets of all kinds and in bathtub units and the like and allow, by maneuvering a single actuation lever, both to vary the delivered flow-rate from zero to a maximum value and to vary the temperature of the water by appropriately mixing the hot water and the cold water supplied to the faucet.
Known embodiments of mixer cartridges and of any accessories thereof are such that they lead to complicated shapes of the bathtub units in which said cartridges must be inserted, and this fact constitutes a disadvantageous characteristic, since it adversely affects the cost of bathtub units and also negatively effects their functionality, creating water passages which are anything but ideal in terms of fluid-dynamics characteristics.